The Handy Dandy Notebook
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: Steve finds out that his notebook is more handy dandy than he once thought when he discovers that he can use it to kill people. With this new ability, how far will Steve go to make the world a better place? Will anyone stop him?


Ch.1 Discovery

It was a seemingly average day for the cast of Blues Clues. Steve had just found the final clue, the paw print that had been on Tickety. So Steve went on and proceeded to draw a picture of Tickety in his handy dandy notebook. Afterwards, Steve went to the thinking chair to sort things out.

"Hm, so what could Blue want to do with an apple, ladder, and Tickety?" Steve asked.

"Maybe-"

Steve was cut off, by a loud shriek from the bedroom. "Oh my! What was that? We'd better go see!" Steve took off jogging to the bedroom.

What he saw wasn't pretty. Tickety who had been standing on a night stand, now knocked over, lying flat on her back.

"Tickety, Tickety? TICKETY!" yelled Steve. He attempted to stand her back up, but she fell over again. Her eyes wouldn't open.

Steve became anxious and worried. "HELP! SOMEONE CALL 9-11!" called Steve to anyone that would hear.

* * *

The ambulance had taken Tickety away and everyone at the house had gotten the call that she couldn't be revived the next day. The doctors said she had died of a heart attack.

No one had taken the news well and they were making arrangements for the funeral. It was a long and mournful day.

Steve went to his room in tears and locked himself in. He was still trying to grasp to fact that Tickety was dead and gone. How the heck could that had happened? She was healthy. Well healthy enough for a clock…But come on.

He thought back to the earlier events of the previous day. Everything had been normal right up until, he wrote the final clue in his handy dandy notebook… Wait. The final clue he wrote in it was Tickety. That was weird. Was this some sort of coincidence? Yeah it had to be. But what if it wasn't?

It was an insane leap of logic even for Steve. But what if when he drew the picture of Tickety, she died? No way. That was silly. But just to make sure, he was going to test it out.

'Who wouldn't matter to this show anymore if they disappeared?' thought Steve. He got it. He took out his handy dandy notebook and crayon and carefully started to sketch a picture. Once he finished, he leaned against his door waiting to see if there were any results. After a while, he heard nothing, so he just regarded the whole thing as stupid and ridiculous.

"AHHHHHH!"

Steve heard the cry come from downstairs. He opened his door and ran down. "What happened?"

Mrs. Salt came out of the bathroom wailing and screaming. "It-it's Slippery! Slippery is dead!" she cried. Mr. Pepper ran over to comfort her.

Steve couldn't believe it, it actually worked. In his saddest voice he could muster Steve said. "Call the medics..." he trotted up back to his bedroom and shut the door behind him tightly.

He slumped against the door feeling nauseas. He had actually killed two people. Two. He began to shiver. How could he live with that burden? He was tearing up, but stopped himself.

Well, they were worthless side characters anyway. No one really cared about them. Yeah they were a waste of space. The only reason why their show was watched was because of him and Blue. So maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. Yeah. In fact he had done a good deed disposing of those annoying characters.

Steve thought to himself. No one else would have the guts to do what he just did. No one, no matter how much hate they possessed would. They'd call it evil in the public eye, but in the privacy of their homes they'd want to get rid of pointless side characters. Yes, Steve had just done what everyone wanted.

Perhaps he could make it so that pointless, useless characters wouldn't exist anymore. They took away the focus of the main characters wasting endless amounts of time. Yes, he would save people from the horrors of annoying side characters, by killing them all. This would be his noble cause, to make the world a better place filled with only the goodness of main characters.


End file.
